


Of chicken soup and glittery threats

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Caring Magnus, Caring Simon, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Gen, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Magnus, Sick Raphael, Talking, Texting, Vegetarian Simon, basically just Simon and Magnus talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "How serious are you about Raphael?"Simon had not expected this question and a few months into the relationship already he honestly hadn't expected to get the best-friend-talk from Magnus. But of course, his lover's best friend would start this topic when he least expected it. It was almost adorable, really, how Magnus stared at him with this "you better be careful with how you answer this" expression and Simon had no doubt that he would be in serious trouble if he gave the 'wrong' answer."How am I supposed to answer this? Is there a scale to measure my seriousness?" Simon couldn't help the question and had to stifle a laugh when Magnus groaned, glaring at him even harder."You know what I mean, Shelley," the elder replied, the corner of his mouth almost twitching into a smirk when it was Simon's turn to groan in annoyance at yet another stupid wrong name."Why don't you at least use male names??""Where would be the fun in that, Sergius?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter developed a life of it's own and I can't say I mind because I think a Simon & Magnus scene is a better choice. We already had Simon taking care of sick Raphael anyway and I hope you enjoy some more ridiculous but protective Magnus :D You could almost say they're bonding a little - if you squint.

**From Rapha** [16:03] _Sinclair, SOS, send help._

Simon frowned at his phone in confusion, even though he knew immediately that the message was obviously sent by Magnus. The question was _why_ and the message itself did stir an unsettling feeling in his stomach, despite his knowledge of his lover's flatmate being overly dramatic most of the time.

 **To Rapha** [16:05] _Magnus, why do you have Raphael's phone? You know he won't like it if he finds out._

 **From Rapha** [16:08] _I'm well aware but he's sick (again!) and therefore even his cursing is not very impressive._

The temperatures had dropped over the past few days and the evening before they had ended their phone call a little earlier because Raphael had started to get a headache. Simon hadn't thought much of it, only assumed that maybe his boyfriend was getting a cold but now it sounded like it was a little worse than that.Simon sighed and typed out a reply.

 **To Rapha** [16:14] _I'll be over in at least an hour and head to the store before. Do you have meds at home or should I get stuff?_

Simon was already up and stuffing a few things into his backpack because at this rate he would spend the night anyway. There was absolutely no way he would go back home when his lover felt bad. Being sick sucked and last time Raphael only had a cold but it had already affected him noticeably - though the whole blanket fort and cuddling had seemed to help, at least with the other's mood.

When he got Magnus' reply with a list of the meds and herbal teas they still had at home, Simon was already dressed and ready to head out. He made a mental note what else he needed to buy and headed out, umbrella in hand because it was the typical rainy autumn weather.

*

"Took you long enough, Sampson. I think he's asleep right now," Magnus said in lieu of a proper greeting and Simon rolled his eyes at the stupid name. He didn't know why Magnus had made it his habit of always addressing him with a different, wrong name but it got a little annoying after a while. But Simon also knew complaining would be no use and only spur Magnus on even more.

Simon kicked off his shoes and sneaked towards the door of Raphael's room, opening it quietly to peek inside. The first thing he saw on the bed was a mess of pillows and blankets, only the mussed up shock of dark hair indicated that his boyfriend was indeed somewhere in this comfortable chaos. He softly whispered the younger boy's name but after the second try with no reaction, he was pretty sure the other really was asleep and he closed the door softly to not disturb his rest.

"When was the last time he ate something?" Simon asked after joining Magnus in the small kitchen. He pulled a few meds, a package of tea and ingredients for classic chicken soup from his backpack and his lover's roommate watched him sceptically.

"He ate a few pieces of rusk throughout the day but that's it. I'm surprised he actually ate something at all. He's just grumpy and tells me to fuck off every time I came to check if he was still alive," Magnus replied with a little shrug and he didn't really seem too bothered. But Simon knew that Raphael and Magnus knew each other for quite a few years now so a sick Raphael was probably something Magnus had dealt with a few times before.

"You really bought ingredients for _chicken_ soup? I thought you're vegetarian?" Magnus questioned, eyeing the packaged meat dubiously as if trying to figure out if it was fake. Simon rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, I am. Obviously, this is for Rapha and I don't intend to eat it," he replied, shaking his head in disbelief. The other frowned at him, probably contemplating his next question and Simon already knew what he would be asked next.

"So you don't eat meat but you're fine buying and processing it?"

"If by _processing_ you mean _cooking_ , yes. Well, I usually try to avoid it but I'm not one of those 'if I don't eat meat, nobody around me is allowed to either' kind of people. I chose this for myself and it feels like the right decision for me but I don't judge other people for not making the same choice," Simon answered with a shrug and went to get a pot and fill it with water to set on the stove.

"The sacrifices one makes for true love," Magnus sighed, dramatically touching his forehead, and Simon was very tempted to smack the chicken breast in his face, just because. He would always wonder how Raphael ended up being friends with this guy - especially good enough friends to move in together. It really was beyond his comprehension how this friendship worked out. Simon assumed that Magnus wasn't always like this and only people he didn't particularly like brought it out but he couldn't be too sure.

"You're ridiculous," Simon mumbled around a sigh and shook his head, beginning to prepare everything for the chicken soup. If Raphael had barely eaten, hopefully, he would at least accept the soup. Magnus didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon but started preparing coffee before sitting down at the small table to watch Simon.

"If you're planning to stick around and be dramatic, why don't you at least be useful and help me?" Simon placed a cutting board, knife and leek in front of the other on the table with a sly grin. Magnus raised his eyebrows and seemed like he was about to disagree but to Simon's surprised he actually ended up taking the knife to cut the leek. They both worked in silence for a while but when all the ingredients were finally in the pot, Magnus pointed at the chair across from him for Simon to sit down, expression suddenly unusually serious.

"How serious are you about Raphael?"

Simon had not expected this question and a few months into the relationship already he honestly hadn't expected to get the best-friend-talk from Magnus. But of course, his lover's best friend would start this topic when he least expected it. It was almost adorable, really, how Magnus stared at him with this "you better be careful with how you answer this" expression and Simon had no doubt that he would be in serious trouble if he gave the 'wrong' answer.

"How am I supposed to answer this? Is there a scale to measure my seriousness?" Simon couldn't help the question and had to stifle a laugh when Magnus groaned, glaring at him even harder.

"You know what I mean, _Shelley_ ," the elder replied, the corner of his mouth almost twitching into a smirk when it was Simon's turn to groan in annoyance at yet another stupid wrong name.

"Why don't you at least use male names??"

"Where would be the fun in that, Sergius?"

He should have slapped the other with the chicken breast when he had the chance. It would have been well deserved after all!

"Now, back to topic. How serious are you about him?"

"I still don't know how to--Fine. I _am_ serious about him, very much so. How much? I don't know how to put it into words. We're both young and it would feel like a lie to say _I want to be with him forever_ but at this point, that's what it feels like, even though it does sound delusional. I love Raphael, I want him to be happy and if I ever end up hurting him, you're very welcome to kick my ass because I would deserve it."

Magnus looked surprised for a brief second before his expression melted into something softer, something akin to appreciation, almost. Simon had no clue what was going on but it seemed like his answer had been approved of even though he had only said the truth and didn't even try to make it sound like more than it was.

"And you don't mind his sexuality?"

"What, you think I have a problem because he's asexual? Why on earth would that be a problem? We're comfortable with each other and it's not like it prevents us from being close or having...you know. And even if he wouldn't want to have sex, that wouldn't make a difference to me - not a significant one." Simon felt his cheeks heat up a little and it was so weird to even mention sex with Raphael in front of his best friend. Usually, he would think it would be categorised as _too much information_ by most people but, seeing as he was talking to Magnus, it was probably nothing to the other.

Magnus indeed didn't seem fazed at all, he simply nodded and hummed softly before nodding again with his mouth curling into the hint of a smile.

"I still think you're a weirdo and I will never get why Raphael fell for you but I can appreciate your thoughtfulness and that you're clearly cherishing him. If you ever do end up hurting him in any way, though, I will do more than just kick your ass, Simon, so you better be careful because this would be pretty ugly and nobody wants that."

Simon didn't know if he was more shocked about being threatened by the guy who looked like he bathed in glitter every day or by the fact that the other had actually used his real name for once. Before he could point that out, though, Magnus got up from his chair and sauntered out of the kitchen with a "Nice talking to you, Shakira", an almost evil glint in his glittery-purple shadowed eyes. Simon stared at the door in disbelieve and couldn't help but mutter a "For fuck's sake" under his breath before huffing a soft laugh and getting up to check on the soup.

Magnus was the weirdest person he ever came across in his whole life but despite all the teasing, he couldn't really bring himself to dislike the guy. And he obviously cared about Raphael and his well-being, which they certainly had in common. Simon would gladly put up with his lover's dramatic best friend and being called ridiculous names because Magnus clearly had good intentions, even though his way of showing those was admittedly odd. Simon assumed the guy would grow on him anyway, for some weird reason...


End file.
